Birthdays
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Naruto hates birthdays, but this one’s not looking so bad… SasuNaru, yaoi, lemon, one-shot


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 'Gotta Be Somebody' belongs to Nickelback.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, and sexual intercourse.

Other:'_Thinking_' Writing _**Flashback/Dream**_

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**Birthdays**

_By Tanuki-Mara_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto hates birthdays.

For the last three years his birthdays have been awful. No matter what he did to avoid it, things always went wrong

And those 'things' were always his boyfriends.

First there was Sai. Pale, dark hair and eyes, a talented artist, Sai could do all manner of wonderful things with his hands. He and Naruto had been together for three months when Sai left Naruto waiting at a restaurant for two hours on his birthday.

It wasn't until later that he found out that Sai had been otherwise occupied – mainly by shoving his tongue down the throat of one of Naruto's work associates.

After the 'Sai fiasco' Naruto met Kiba. Kiba's animalistic roughness was just what Naruto needed after Sai's slimy smoothness. Naruto had enjoyed that relationship thoroughly, but apparently, Kiba hadn't. October tenth that year had Naruto drowning his sorrows in a bottle of beer at his favourite bar, again. Kiba had said he really liked Naruto, but he wasn't ready for a relationship yet.

On the third year, Naruto had sworn he wouldn't get into a relationship. He was going to stay clear of all men, except for one-night stands, until October eleventh.

But one of those one-night stands had been so damn adorable! Not to mention he had confessed to Naruto that he thought he was in love with him. Naruto hadn't been able to resist Gaara. After one night filled with passion, Naruto was head over heels for him.

But then, October tenth rolled around and here Naruto was, sitting in a coffee shop staring across the table at the emotionless redhead.

"What?" he choked out. Gaara sighed.

"Look, we rushed into things," the redhead explained. "I was just caught up in the moment. I realize now that we aren't exactly suited. I'm sorry… I love you, but I'm not _in _love with you."

Naruto knew he wasn't in love with the redhead either, but it still hurt. Hell, Gaara was right. They weren't suited. Naruto hated to admit it, but he was a bottom. So was Gaara. It was weird.

"R-Right," Naruto mumbled.

Gaara sighed again. "I am sorry," he said again before rising. Naruto nodded and watched as the redhead strode out of the café and out of his life. Naruto's eyes fell on the empty seat and he just sat there, staring.

"Fucking October tenth…"

--

Naruto watched the movie play out without enthusiasm. He scanned the almost empty movie theatre and sighed in relief.

Sneaking a look at the time on his cell phone, Naruto closed his eyes briefly.

'_Only five more hours until this damn day is over…_'

Naruto had spent the day trying to do things that were impossible to mess up on. Here he was at the movies, on his own, at the risk of being labelled 'Weird Dateless Guy In The Row Behind You That Laughs Loudly At Random Parts,' watching some crappy movie in a downtown theatre.

A cold, velvety voice interrupted his thoughts. "You're supposed to turn your phone off when you go to the movies, dobe." Naruto froze before turning oh-so-slowly to face the man in the seat behind him.

"For your information, teme," Naruto hissed at the man shrouded in shadow, "I was checking the time! I'm sorry I distracted you from this cutting-edge movie!"

"Now you've distracted me even more, usuratonkachi," the man drawled. "But I refuse to trade words with someone of such a low intellect."

Naruto snapped. His day had been shit and this bastard just tipped him over.

"How about we trade blows then, teme?" Naruto shouted, propelling his slender body over the chair and launching himself at the bastard. The man gave a slight shout of surprise before Naruto was on him, trying desperately to punch his face in.

--

Naruto tore his arm free from the usher leading him from the theatre. He didn't really care if he never saw the end of the crap movie, but he struggled anyway. It was a matter of pride.

Once outside, Naruto looked over at the man next to him and groaned aloud.

Of course it's Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke sneered at Naruto as he turned but froze when his eyes fell on the blond. Recognition flickered in Sasuke's black eyes as they bore into Naruto's blue ones.

"I can't believe I got kicked out of the movies," Sasuke snapped, "because of the stupid _dobe._"

Naruto's fist clenched. Uchiha had always referred to him as a dobe. He should have recognized it in the theatre.

"What the hell," Naruto began, "is the Uchiha Sasuke doing in a downtown theatre?"

Sasuke's eyes darkened slightly.

"It's none of your business," he snarled. His face cleared and he looked Naruto over. "What's the mayor's nephew doing here?"

"That's none of _your _business, teme!" Naruto snapped, flushing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dobe," he muttered. "Why am I even talking to you?"

With that, Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and strode off. Naruto flipped him off behind his back before turning and striding off in the opposite direction.

Sasuke paused, looking back at the blond's retreating figure. He remembered the slender body pushing against his in the theatre with a slight shiver. Shaking off the feeling he hurried off.

"I need a drink," he muttered.

--

Naruto sighed as he looked around his favourite bar before taking a swig from his beer. His blue eyes swept the amassed people and he sighed again.

'_Well, if my birthday's going to hell I might as well go out with a bang…_'

Naruto swallowed the rest of his alcohol before rising and passing through the crowd, headed for the toilet. Inside, he stopped in front of a urinal, unzipping his fly.

He looked in the mirror at the cubicle doors. One was closed. Naruto sneered at it. He briefly wondered what ass wasn't man enough to piss in front of other men.

Washing his hands, Naruto looked up as the cubicle door opened. A loud groan escaped his lips as he slammed his head on the mirror before turning.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded as he washed his hands.

Naruto glared at him. "Getting drunk, obviously," he snapped.

Sasuke sneered at him. "Lovely," he scoffed. "We can all watch the honourable mayor Tsunade's nephew make an ass of himself."

Naruto snapped again. Something about this bastard tossed him over the edge.

"All right, you bastard!" he shouted. "Listen up! I've had three fucking shit birthdays in a row, including _today_, so you should just stay the fuck away from me before I beat the shit out of you!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the smaller man.

"What?" he jeered. "Your aunty didn't buy you the right Lamborghini three years in a row? Boo hoo. Some people have real problems."

"For your fucking information," Naruto snarled. "On the first birthday I was cheated on and stood up, the second I was dumped and the third I was told: 'I'm not in love with you.' Are these problems fucking real enough for you?"

Sasuke stared at the blond, unable to speak. All he could think was that the dobe looked damn sexy when angry.

"Just because the mayor is my aunt," Naruto continued to rage, "does _not_ mean that I'm as stuck up as an Uchiha, pretty boy!"

With that, he stalked out, leaving a shocked Uchiha behind him.

Sasuke stared at his reflection before whispering a question to the empty room.

"Did he just call me pretty?"

His thoughts still on the hot blond, Sasuke left the toilets, his eyes searching the crowd quickly.

--

Naruto tapped his fingers on the table in front of him as he waited for his food to arrive. "Stupid diner," he muttered as he strained his neck to look at the counter. "Crappy service."

Someone slid into the seat across from him and Naruto's attention snapped back to the table. For the third time that night, Naruto groaned as he saw Uchiha Sasuke.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto growled.

"To talk," Sasuke replied immediately. He hadn't been able to get the annoying idiot out of his head so he had followed him.

"Piss off," Naruto ordered.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "No," he growled. "Not until we talk."

Before Naruto could retort, a waitress arrived. She placed Naruto's hamburger in front of him with a smile. Her smile grew as she turned to Sasuke. "Can I get you anything, hun?" she asked, tossing her pink hair over her shoulder.

Sasuke frowned slightly. "Just coffee," he murmured. The woman, 'Sakura' her nametag proclaimed, pouted for a moment before filling one of the cups on the table from the jug in her hand. She topped up Naruto's again with a wink for Sasuke.

Naruto picked up his burger and bit into it. It wasn't too bad. Quick as a flash, Sasuke's hand darted out to snatch up one of the chips lying on Naruto's plate. The blond froze.

"Get your own food, teme!" he snapped.

Sakura beamed down at Sasuke. "What can I get you?" she asked, whipping out a notebook.

Sasuke calmly stole another of Naruto's chips. "I'm fine, thank you," he said simply. Naruto grabbed his fork and held it poised over his plate, obviously waiting for Sasuke's return.

Sasuke sat back, sighing softly as the waitress left. "Look Naruto," he began. Naruto eyed him suspiciously. "I-I'm… not always considerate of other people's feelings."

"You got that right, teme," Naruto mumbled around a mouthful of burger. Sasuke glared at him. Usually he had complete Uchiha calm, but this blond just broke through that.

"Listen, dobe," Sasuke hissed, "I'm trying to apologize here!"

"You're doing a shit job at it," Naruto pointed out, mildly amused at the irritated raven.

Sasuke was about to snap in reply but he caught himself. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his face. "Naruto," he began again, "I-I would like to start over."

Naruto looked up at him, scooping up his coffee. "Why?" he asked before taking a large mouthful of the liquid.

Sasuke sighed, sick of jumping around it. "Because I'm attracted to you," he said bluntly, "and all I can think about right now is how I can get you back to my apartment so I can fuck you over my kitchen table."

Naruto spat out his coffee, sending it flying across the table, narrowly missing Sasuke.

"Teme!" he hissed, looking around to see if anyone was in earshot before looking back at him. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I just said, you," Sasuke said calmly. "I'm talking about fucking you, dobe. On my kitchen table to be exact."

"Oh my God!" Naruto cried, covering his ears with his hands. "Shut up! How can you just say that?"

"It's the truth," Sasuke said simply, "and you haven't said no yet."

"_NO!_" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke frowned. "Why not?" he asked.

Naruto gaped at him. "Why not?" he repeated. "I-I don't even know you! You could be a psycho! Or a murderer!"

"You know exactly who I am," Sasuke corrected him. "You and I have been forced into the same gatherings since we were children."

Naruto couldn't deny that. He _had _known Sasuke since they were young. Every time the Uchihas had a celebration, the mayor and her nephew were invited. Naruto had met Sasuke at a young age, and the two had started a childish rivalry, beginning when Naruto had flicked peas at Sasuke to amuse himself. Sasuke hadn't been able to react beyond a glare thanks to his Uchiha training. Eventually the young raven had snapped, hurling his plate at the blond. Naruto had reacted by throwing his aunt's. Things went downhill from there. After that, whenever they were together at those sorts of gatherings, it usually ended in a brawl.

"I don't know you well enough," Naruto muttered, looking down at his half-eaten burger. "What if you're some sort of rapist?"

"You can't rape the willing," Sasuke said dryly.

Naruto's eyes snapped up to him. "Take this seriously, teme!" he snapped.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, grabbing the rest of Naruto's burger. "I am," he said simply, inspecting the burger. "You can't blame me for the creations of your overactive mind."

Naruto reached over and snatched the burger back just as Sasuke was lowering his perfect lips to take a bite. Sasuke blinked a couple of times as he tried to comprehend his lack-of-burger. He looked up at Naruto, licking the burger juice from his fingers slowly. He noted that Naruto's eyes stayed riveted on his hand.

"Anyway," Sasuke continued. "If I _am _one of your weird fantasies, you can simply blame it on your birthday luck."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, not noticing as the burger was taken from his hands. He continued to stare as Sasuke devoured the rest of the meal.

"Ahh, hell," Naruto mumbled, running a hand through his spiky hair, "why the fuck not?"

--

"Oof!"

As Naruto's back thumped the wall he opened his mouth to snap at Sasuke's rough treatment. His complaints soon turned into moans as Sasuke continued to ravish his neck. Grinding his hips into Naruto's, to bring their arousals together, Sasuke worked up a mark on the tan column before him as his other hand reached out to fumble with the door, trying to shove his keys in.

Once the door was unlocked, Sasuke pushed it open and moved back. Naruto caught his head, pulling him back.

"Too far," he groaned against Sasuke's lips. "Fuck me in the hall!"

"Tempting," Sasuke moaned as Naruto littered kisses along his jaw, "but I promised you… kitchen table…"

Whirling around, Sasuke dragged the blond into his apartment. Naruto only caught a glimpse of the expensive-looking apartment before Sasuke captured his lips again, sucking on the lower one before slipping his tongue in to ravish Naruto's sweetly addictive mouth. Naruto moaned loudly, bringing his tongue up to fight with Sasuke's.

As their tongues battled they began to move back, hands moving in a frenzy of tugging and groping until they were only clad in their boxers. Naruto bumped into something and broke away to look back. He grinned as he saw the kitchen table behind him.

Turning back to Sasuke, Naruto's grin grew as he saw the smirk that sat on the Uchiha's face. "Kitchen table, huh?"

With that, Sasuke tackled him. They fell onto the table, Naruto pinned beneath Sasuke as the raven ravaged his mouth with his tongue. Sasuke's hands came up to tear off the blond's boxers as Naruto tugged at Sasuke's. Sasuke allowed them to be pulled down before he released Naruto, stepping back and looking the blond over. Naruto looked up at him with confused and lust filled eyes. His swollen lips parted slightly and his blush-stricken face moved closer. Sasuke groaned aloud at the sight.

"Fuck Naruto," he muttered, moving in to run his hands gently along his lover's thighs, "why didn't we do this sooner?"

"Because you're an ass!" Naruto growled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, taking another step back. Naruto's eyes widened. "Were an ass! Were an ass! Get back here!"

Sasuke smirked, swooping in to kiss Naruto. Naruto tugged him closer, fisting his hair as he mewled against Sasuke's hot mouth. Sasuke trailed down from Naruto's mouth to his mark-littered neck, creating a few more marks. Naruto wiggled on the table.

"Teme!" he gasped. "Get on with it!"

Sasuke withdrew from his neck and hurried over to a kitchen drawer. Naruto moaned softly in loss. Sasuke dug through the drawer desperately searching for lube. He slammed it shut, hurrying down to the second one. Growling in frustration, Sasuke whirled back to Naruto.

"I can't fin—" Sasuke froze, staring at the erotic display on the table.

Naruto moaned loudly as he continued to thrust the three saliva-covered fingers in and out of his passage. Sasuke's eyes grew wider as Naruto's eyes opened, staring straight into Sasuke's own. Naruto moaned loudly, bucking on the fingers.

"Oh Sasuke!" he cried. "Fuck! M-More!"

Sasuke was at the table in an instant. He grabbed Naruto's fingers, wrenching them from the tight passage.

Naruto glared at him. "F-Fuck off!" he growled.

Sasuke calmly kept his grip on the hand. Spitting on his other hand, he reached down to coat his own erection. Naruto rolled his eyes, spinning over onto his stomach. He gripped Sasuke's hips, tugging him forward. Once he was close enough, Naruto's mouth closed over Sasuke's erection. Sasuke moaned loudly, gripping the table on either side of the blond. Naruto bobbed his head back and forth, moaning around the cock in his mouth, loving the salty taste.

Sasuke moaned loudly. Naruto had more suction than a vacuum cleaner. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was doing with his tongue.

All of a sudden, the delicious heat was gone. Sasuke groaned, looking down at the blond. Naruto rolled back onto his back, glaring at the raven.

"Hell no, teme," he growled. "You're not getting off until _I _do!"

Taking it as an invitation, which it was, Sasuke reached down and pushed his legs up against his chest. He positioned himself at Naruto's entrance before he began to push in slowly. Naruto screwed up his face as Sasuke slipped into him. It had been too long since he had been bottom.

"Oh fuck," Naruto whispered as Sasuke slid in, "th-that feels _s-so _good…"

Sasuke smirked, showering kisses on Naruto's neck. Once he was completely settled, he took a deep breath. Naruto bucked on his erection.

"Move," he whispered, "please…"

Sasuke didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Naruto groaned loudly, reaching up to grip Sasuke's arms as his legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke picked up his pace, slamming into the blond.

Naruto felt his body shuffling on the table as Sasuke slammed into him. Sasuke's grip on his hips was the only thing that kept him from flying off the table at the force of his lover's thrusts.

But _God _did it feel good to be so completely filled by something so hard and large. As it moved in and out of him, carving a line of fire, Naruto realized he wasn't going to last long. It felt too incredible. Suddenly, Sasuke hit his prostrate, taking things to a whole other level. He voiced his appreciation to Sasuke in moan, groans, and mewls.

Sasuke moaned lowly in response. The heat surrounding his erection, sucking him in, was driving him insane. He reached down to pump Naruto's cock quickly, wanting the blond to come first. Naruto moans grew and Sasuke knew he was close. He slammed in as hard as he could.

Naruto's cries grew in volume until he was almost sobbing. It was so damn good it hurt. He felt the first tell-tale tingles that warned him an orgasm was fast approaching. He gasped, arching up.

"I-I..." He couldn't seem to talk. "S-Sasuke! I'm c-coming!"

Sasuke grunted in response, not dropping his pace. He hammered Naruto's prostrate non-stop as the blond writhed beneath him.

Naruto's orgasm was hurtling towards him. His eyes widened as he realized it was going to be _big._

Then it hit. Naruto screamed as the pleasure overtook him. The rapture was so good it almost hurt. As Naruto exploded over his chest, Sasuke burst inside of him, moaning as Naruto clamped down around him. He filled the blond with his seed, smirking as he looked down at Naruto's rapturous expression.

Naruto collapsed back on the table. His eyes gazed up at the ceiling as a large grin slipped onto his face. Sasuke leaned in to nuzzle his neck.

"Hn, dobe," he murmured as he kissed Naruto's neck softly. "I feel the same way…"

When Sasuke was sure his legs weren't going to collapse on him he scooped up Naruto and stumbled to his bedroom. He dumped Naruto on the bed before collapsing on top of him. Naruto growled, trying to push him off.

"Get off," he mumbled, "you're heavy."

"No," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto sighed, flopping back onto the bed. "Whatever," he muttered. His eyes drifted to the side and he caught sight of the alarm clock on the bedside table. It read 11:57 p.m.

Naruto laughed softly, reaching up to stroke Sasuke's hair.

"What?" Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto grinned. "It's still my birthday," he murmured.

Sasuke looked over at the clock. "So something can still go wrong?" he asked.

Naruto froze. "Fuck!" he swore. "I didn't think of that!"

"Well," Sasuke muttered, pushing up over the blond, "I think I know how to prevent that."

"How?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke smirked, reaching down to pump Naruto's erection. "You've got to be kidding me!" Naruto growled. "I'm fucking exhausted!"

"Yeah, because _you _do so much," Sasuke muttered as he continued to pump. "You just lie there while I do the work."

"Oh fuck you!" Naruto snapped, pushing Sasuke onto his back. "I'll show you how much I fucking do!"

In no time at all, Naruto was riding Sasuke wildly, bouncing up and down on his member while Sasuke gripped his hips.

One last coherent thought flickered through Naruto's mind before he was obliterated by sensation.

'_Maybe birthdays aren't so bad… as long as I've got Sasuke to 'distract' me…_'

**-Owari-**


End file.
